


Face Time

by LetoaSai



Series: StrifeHart Fluff [41]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Loneliness, M/M, Reunions, Sickfic, house tour, modern problems require modern solutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Leon knew Reiku was feeling discouraged with his procedure being postponed, but he had an idea to put a smile back on that boys face. All he needed were two tablets.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Series: StrifeHart Fluff [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1108581
Comments: 27
Kudos: 87





	Face Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i do not own Kingdom Hearts

Leon stared through the window, watching Reiku in his room and making faces at him every time Reiku made one at him first with a tired smile. They were so damn close, but not close enough and it was the only entertainment the little boy had. They’d had to put their Christmas trip on hold for now, the transplant postponed for a few days. 

Vincent was on standby, ready to come in at a moments notice but nothing could be helped until Reiku was ready. 

Reiku had a fever. He was told it was quite common and would likely break soon, but it had been a few days already and Leon was getting anxious. They didn’t want to do the procedure until the fever was broken and Reiku was back to a hundred percent, or as close to a hundred percent as he got. 

He was still such a good candidate for this procedure and the doctors seemed sure he’d pull through. All he’d needed was a donor match and they had that. They’d jumped the first hurdle. They’d make the next one too. 

The problem now laid with the fact that Reiku had been all but quarantined. They didn’t want anything kicking his immune system out of whack so while Leon was there, he couldn’t actually enter the room. It prompted the game of making faces at each other because it was all they could do. They couldn’t shout to hear the other, the nurses would have frowned that. Reiku was too tired for that anyway. 

They needed him a little better in order to proceed but Leon hated that the kid being quarantined was the best way to do that. Leon couldn’t even sit beside him and keep him company. He was however, known for finding loop holes and getting what he wanted. In the end it took very little convincing to have Yazoo slip Reiku a treat. 

His very own tablet. 

Yazoo turned it on for him before checking Reiku’s IV and slipping out again. He didn't want anything affecting Reiku's chances either. 

Reiku sat up in bed, the tablet resting on his lap. He gave Leon a questioning look while the man just pulled out his phone to send a text. The boy deserved some good news and Leon could give him that. 

When the tablet started ringing, Reiku looked on in surprise before tapping the button that lit up. His smile instantly brightened when identical eyes stared back at him. “Riku!” 

“Hi Reiku.” Riku smiled, curled up on a couch. “Daddy says you can’t have visitors.” 

Reiku nodded, rearranging the tablet on his lap. “Yeah, not till my fever breaks. Then i can have my bone marrow transplant.” 

“And you’ll get better.” Riku smiled faintly, able to talk to Reiku a little more. It had taken time for him to be comfortable enough. “And then you can come home.” 

Reiku brightened. “Yeah..I...I’d like that a lot. This is nice too though. Getting to see you like this.” 

“Yeah.” Riku nodded. “And you can meet everyone else and i can show you the house.” 

“Yeah?” Reiku asked, curling up against his pillows with the tablet close by. 

“Uh huh.” Riku flipped the screen around. “This is the living room and it’s got our Christmas decorations up still." Reiku was in awe of the pretty, glowy set up and hoped he got to see it in person. “And look! You got a stocking! We were gonna bring it but we gotta wait until you can having visitors.” 

The screen zoomed in on the stocking with Reiku’s name stitched on it. It really was his. Reiku smiled wide, warm feelings blooming in his chest. Riku took him around the living room. The front hall, the porch and dining area connected to the kitchen where Cloud was cooking. 

Reiku had never had such a good time exploring from his hospital bed. 

“Hey Riku.” Cloud’s smile grew when he noticed the tablet. He bent down enough to see the screen. “Hi Reiku!” 

“Hi Cloud.” Reiku said, a hint of laughter in his tone. 

“Riku giving you the tour?” 

“Uh huh. What are you doing?” 

“Cooking.” Cloud said. “Riku, not too close.” he added when Riku had his own tablet a little too close to the stove top. “How are you feeling, Reiku?” 

“Still kinda light headed but it’s getting better.” Reiku promised. “Um, i’m hoping my fever goes away.” 

Cloud nodded, face filled with sympathy. “We’re all hoping so too.” 

“Papa, do i have time to finish the tour before we eat?” Riku asked. 

“Oh yeah, i’m just getting started.” Cloud said. “Go on.” 

Riku smiled and took off to the stairs, still holding his tablet in front of him so Reiku took the journey with him. “We’re gonna share a room.” Riku said. “When you get here. Ven and Vani share and Sora and Roxy share.” 

“That sounds like fun.” Reiku said, tilting his tablet as if he were the one steering what he saw. He was excited to share a room and have company. 

“Uh huh.” Riku said, pushing into the room that now had two beds in it. They were ready for Reiku and Riku showed them every corner of their room. The books, the toys, the super fluffy pillows. Reiku was eager to see it in person. 

They traveled from room to room, Riku occasionally flipping the camera back to him where they could talk face to face. 

“What are you doing?” Vanitas came upstairs, probably heading towards his own room. 

“Oh, Vani. Meet Rei.” Riku said. 

Reiku watched his screen as the taller, darker haired boy appeared next to Riku. One of the older twins. 

“Hi.” Reiku smiled nervously 

“Hi.” Vanitas offered a small smile but that was all, he disappeared just as quick. 

When Reiku just blinked, Riku explained. “Vani takes a while to get used to people but you got a smile so that’s good. He’s only been here a couple months too.” 

“O-oh right.” 

“He’s friendly, he just doesn't know how to greet people.” a blond pushed in next to Riku with the same soft smile. “I’m Ventus, nice to meet you.” 

“Hi.” Reiku settled a little. “You’re twins, right?” 

“Uh huh.” Ventus grinned. “Daddy and papa and Riku have told us all about you. We’re real excited for you to come home.” 

“T..thank you.” Reiku smiled, not knowing what to do with the attention. “I’m excited too.” 

Ventus waved and Riku continued his tour. He bumped into Sora coming out of the bathroom who said hello and Roxas just before the younger twins went down into the basement to play whatever video game was today's favorite. 

“Um, there’s another surprise for you.” Riku said.

“For Christmas?” Reiku asked. He was already holding a gift he loved and was excited for the stocking he'd seen. He didn’t know what else he could want. The doctors did their best to make Christmas special but it wasn't the same as warm Christmas at a real home.

“Well not really?” Riku said, looking around. “It’s just a 'because' type of thing. It was a surprise for us too.” He wandered around the house and ended up where he’d started in the living room. “Ah.” 

“What is it?” Reiku asked, surprisingly giddy. 

“C’mere.” Riku said, sitting on the couch and another darker head poked in shyly. Reiku was so overwhelmed that it actually took him a moment for the features to sink in. Those familiar features he hoped to see again. 

“Xion…” 

“Reiku.” She smiled warmly, knowing it was him much faster. Her first night in the Strifehart home, she’d thought Riku was her friend. She’d been so small at the time but it was a hard memory to forget. Reiku had been such a nice friend. It had taken a little time to explain to her that Reiku was still in the hospital where she'd seen him last.

“They found you!” He smiled hard. “I’m so glad!” 

“Uh huh.” She beamed. “And i get to live here now too, and you’ll live here too. It’s a fun thing. We were gonna go see you but papa said we can’t yet, but you’re almost all better.” 

Reiku fidgeted. “Yeah, almost all better.” 

“That’s good. I want to play again. I'd hoped you were all better.” She smiled and Reiku matched it. _They'd found her._ They said they would and they did. Maybe he really would get better... They said he would.

He had a lot to look forward to. His twin, his old friend, real parents. He stared at the tablet, laughing and talking and showing Xion his dog. It was a far cry from the boring afternoon he might have had. 

Leon still watched from the window, smiling faintly at the little boy. His color was returning and his excitement seemed to solidify Leon’s suspicions. He’d made himself sick from nerves alone. Maybe excitement could trump anxiety over the procedure. 

Dr. Vexen appeared at his side, looking pleased. “Assuming his fever breaks, we could proceed tomorrow.” 

Leon sagged in relief. “Let’s hope so.” He kept watching Reiku, the child having the best afternoon. Hopefully the first of many.

**Author's Note:**

> Series Master List. In order. Mostly. 
> 
> Out of Order  
> A Winning Distraction (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> Quiet Midnight (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> Radiant Christmas (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> Successful Romance (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> First Dance  
> Until Monday  
> Repeat  
> Not enough treats  
> Wager  
> Calling Home (technically just before and just after Wager)  
> Renewals   
> Date Night  
> Sick Lions  
> Bad Memories  
> Not Perfect (could really fit in a few places, here is fine)  
> Patience  
> Long Weekends  
> Fever  
> Melee  
> Time will Tell  
> Rumble  
> Fortitude  
> A Day for Two  
> Summer Sun  
> Homemade  
> Moving on  
> Probably Haunted  
> The Night Before: by Kutikue  
> It’s only two more  
> Safeguard  
> Finding Sleep  
> Wishes  
> Lights out  
> Professional Aid  
> Hope: by Jokul_Nightfury_Frost  
> Match  
> Foresight  
> Surrounded by Kindness  
> Connected  
> Christmas Wisdom   
> On the Eve  
> Face Time


End file.
